


Indulgence

by Sheep_In_Wolfs_Clothing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jaime being an ass, Jaime is a better person than he thinks, Jaime regrets being an ass, Loras in mourning, Loras is really just a lost puppy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheep_In_Wolfs_Clothing/pseuds/Sheep_In_Wolfs_Clothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime observed as Loras closed his eyes and tilted his head up in pleasure, his curls falling wildly over the side of his cheeks.<br/><em>Damn Satisfying! </em>Jaime thought as he lowered his head to bite the delicate skin around Loras's neck, thrusting into the young man with increased fervor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

Jaime observed as Loras closed his eyes and tilted his head up in pleasure, his curls falling wildly over the side of his cheeks.

 _Damn Satisfying!_ Jaime thought as he lowered his head to bite the delicate skin around Loras's neck, thrusting into the beautiful young man with increased fervor.

Jaime smirks with glee as he speeds up his movement, indulging in this moment of complete dominance over the ever so arrogant, spoiled prince of a knight. As he thrust into Loras with complete disregard of restraint, he relishes in the broken moans of the younger man beneath him.

Loras is not shy in the matters of carnal pleasures. In fact he was the one to initiate. He was bold and insolent – _as_ _usual,_ Jaime promptly added mentally. He invited himself into his _Lord Commander’s_ chambers, in the middle of the night, wearing a loose tunic that could barely cover his chest. _Those collarbones just begging to be ravished_. Jaime licked his lips as he recalled.

Yes, Loras was all bravado and allure when he seduced Jaime, quick to unlace Jaime’s breeches, quick to push Jaime down on the bed. Yet here he is now, so maddeningly submissive that it’s driving Jaime wild. Loras showed no signs of discomfort or even a slight bit of resistance as Jaime used his good hand to push Loras’s right thigh up roughly, driving deeper into the young knight. Loras’s pleasure filled moans were unabashedly obscene; his eyes remained shut as he arched his back to meet Jaime.

 _What do you know, I could get used to this._ Jaime thought as he leaned down again, this time intending to capture Loras’s lips. He stopped abruptly as Loras murmured a word under his breath. It’s a name, a chant, a spell that grabbed hold of Loras from the great beyond –

“Renly…” Loras repeats his chant, soft like a whisper.

Jaime’s body tensed, the lewd half smile disappeared in a flash. He stared at Loras intently as he resumed his movement. The young Kingsguard did not notice the shift in Jaime’s demeanor. He was lost in a moment of his own, perhaps a memory of his own. A faint smile on his lips, there is a sense of tenderness in the way he surrenders his body. It’s all so very enthralling, but Jaime can no longer savor the pleasure of fucking the Knight of Flowers. Rejection and humiliation soon consumed the Lannister lion, even though their bodies are still connected in the most intimate way.

Jaime knew Loras did not seek him out of love. He has seen the way the younger man brood when Loras thought no one was looking. The way Loras stilled himself as he watched the last ray of sun vanished over the horizon. It was solemn and sacred, full of longing and sorrow. Jaime couldn’t get that image of the young man out of his head even if he wanted to. He knew who Loras truly wanted to be with, just like he knew his heart still desired Cersei.

All the same, Jaime thought for a night, _this one night_ , he could escape all this unrelenting melancholy, a night of simple carnal pleasures. But the thought of Loras craving only the comfort of Jaime's body, merely using Jaime to transport himself back to a moment that _did not_ belong to Jaime only made him feel more pitiful –

A sudden rush of anger overcame the prideful lion, all the lust and affection he felt towards the younger knight melted away, replaced by a crushing sense of emptiness. Crudely Jaime went to grab Loras’s hair, jerking Loras out of his bliss. He pulled the younger Kingsguard’s face close to his own and growled:

“Open your eyes! I’m the one fucking you right now!”

For once, Loras did as he was told. He opened his eyes, still hazy and dazed. Jaime waited for Loras to come back to his senses; he waited for Loras to realize whose body he was entangled with. Jaime watched him as his pupils expand and contract; he watched as Loras pursed his lips and dipped his head down, the sudden revelation too raw, too painful for the younger man to comprehend.

Jaime thought he would feel satisfaction hurting Loras – _a sadistic kind of victory, where everyone loses_. However, he only felt his heart tightens as Loras finally lifted up his head to face him. Naked as he was, Jaime saw no fight in the younger man; no armor to shield his heart; no haughty stares to hide his pain; all that remains was a heartbroken, helpless young boy.

Jaime has never seen Loras look this lost and vulnerable. For the first time since Renly’s death, he saw Loras as who he really was – _a young boy with a lost love_.

The thought filled Jaime with regret. He regrets his pride and cruel intentions. He regrets causing Loras pain. He opens his mouth but there are no words. So he just watched. He watched as Loras’s expression contorted in a mixture of shame and sadness; he watched as Loras rubbed at his eyes hastily in a poor attempt to conceal his tears; he watched as Loras pushed him away with full force and stumbled out of his chambers wrapped in his bed linens.

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of poured out of me... As it happens, this is my first venture into fanfic writing. Jaime and Loras are both wounded lions in my eyes, I interpret the way they antagonize each other as sexual tension and frustration... Naturally they would end up licking each others' wounds right? :p
> 
> Your comments and feedback are precious and valuable to me! Hope to hear from you.


End file.
